The Pursuit Of Happiness
by Debbo Kakashi Hatake
Summary: What happens when Lee, Naruto, Sasuke and Neji each devise plans to get Kakashi and Shikamaru together? Will they succeed? Or fail with disastrous results? Dedicated to Winterblazewolf and Asphodel Winter! Multi-Chapter XD KakaShika! Slight SasuNeji.
1. Signs Of Love

**Yo! My first Multi-chapter fic! Hope you guys like it and review! This fic is dedicated to Winterblazewolf and Asphodel Winter for their undying support! Love you guys! XD**

"Class, today I shall be starting on the Sharingan…" Kakashi's white long hair could be seen as he buried his face into the ninja's handbook. The class was bored out of their wits. Yes, it was very useful information Kakashi was giving them. But, hell, who cares? It's so darn boring.

Among Team 7, 8 and 10 though, Sasuke was the one who was most bored. Come on, he has _the_ Sharingan for goodness sake! Why does he need to die of boredom in another boring lesson with his sensei?! (Yes, he had other lessons with Kakashi and sometimes with Gai or Iruka. BORING.) Therefore, he let his Sharingan wander around the classroom, looking for something amusing to catch his eye.

_That's interesting…_ He thought sarcastically as he saw Choji reading while eating his newly bought chips. Ino was bragging to Shikamaru how her hair was so much more luxurious than Sakura and, of course, Sakura retorting. Shikamaru obviously looked his usual bored self, saying repeatedly, "This is such a drag."

But, much to his surprise, something out of the ordinary made him cock his head and a big question mark appeared on his face. Kakashi, while teaching, was actually glancing at Shikamaru out of the corner of his eye and, though it wasn't very obvious behind that book, grinned to himself. Sasuke raised his eyebrows, interested.

There has been a rumour circling around the class (and staff room) that Kakashi liked Shikamaru. Sasuke and the rest had tried to uncover the truth, but to no avail. You know how Kakashi is, with his coolness. He simply wouldn't budge. Shikamaru has been denying the copy ninja has been showing signs, but of course to the eyes of the class, it was really obvious that the sensei treated the student much more differently than the rest.

Somehow, his mind told him Naruto would have seen this and turned to the would-be Hokage. His conscience proved him right when Naruto gave him a big wide smile. Uchiha smirked. _I knew it._ Just then, Neji and Rock were seen grinning as well when Naruto turned his back towards the front of the class.

_Ring!_ The bell for recess had just rung. The four of them rushed to the canteen, laughing loudly. "Oh my goodness! Did you just see that?" Rock was roaring. Seeing Anko pass by, Hyuuga placed his finger to his lips, glaring at Naruto who was still giggling. Afterwards, the guys queued up for their food, still talking excitedly that's for sure.

"He was like a little school boy looking at his crush longingly!" Naruto exclaimed.

"Boy and Shikamaru still doesn't believe the rumours." Neji shook his head.

"I guess he doesn't want to believe it. I mean teacher and student, hello." Sasuke pointed out to the boys.

"I'll die of embarrassment if I knew a teacher liked me." Rock added.

Naruto stopped short in front of his tracks. Sasuke bumped into him, "Hey, watch it loser!" Neji saw a small smile curling up on his face. "He will die of embarrassment… unless he likes Kakashi back…"

The guys stared at Naruto as if they just struck lottery. _Which means…_ Rock wondered.

"Which means we have to make that discovery ourselves." Naruto finished his sentence.

**Hope you like it! Will update quite soon because I m halfway through the next chapter since I am so bored with holidays and all XD Check Back! XD**


	2. Staff Room Humour

**Hey! This time is special, I have uploaded both Chapter 2 and 3 at the same time XD Enjoy and reviews pls! XD**

"Eternal Rival…!" Gai cheekily called out to the Jounin. Kakashi sighed as he sat at his desk. "Sigh… what is it Gai?" Iruka, who passed by Kakashi, started giggling. "You know what he's talking about."

"No denying it Kakashi! I have seen these things before. Do not act stupid." Anko placed her long slender legs on her messy table. "Huh?" the ninja had absolutely no idea what they were talking about. Anko rolled her eyes and was about to reveal what the laughter was about until Gai blurted first, "Kakashi loves Shikamaru! Kakashi L-O-V-E-S Shikamaru!"

Kakashi felt his jaw drop to the ground, with a loud 'thud' to add, even. Iruka shook his head at Gai who was still prancing around the staff room shouting, "KakaShika! KakaShika!" Anko smirked. "Now you know what's all this about… Tell us! Do you really like the boy?"

Kakashi could tell the three of them (well, actually Gai was still jumping with joy, but I guess that still counts.) were waiting for an answer. He blushed and replied with a stutter. "Well… err… I…I…" Iruka was getting impatient, "Well? Do you like him or not?" he took a deep breath and shouted, "I love Shikamaru!"

Gai, who got tired of jumping, pumped his fist in the air and went, "Oh yeah! Looks like my eternal rival here needs a little help from the…" He held a rose with his teeth and did his infamous pose, "The Love Doctor!"

The three of them, seeing how foolish Gai was acting right then, sweat dropped. "Err… you? Love Doctor? I think 99.9 of your patients would have died of not having to find a partner due to their 'handsome' features." Anko said plainly.

"What the hell is so bad about me?!" Gai panicked. How could anyone make fun of his chiseled good looks? Was his hair messy? Was he smelly? What?!

"Wait for minute. Let me think. Okay done. You're ugly! You have a ridiculous haircut, you have features which would make any girl puke, you're weird and… do I need to say more?"

"Yes you do!"

"Okay. But don't blame me." Anko cleared her throat.

"You just love to spread rumours."

"What?! What rumour did I spread?"

"A-hem. I think you have short-term memory loss. You just let the whole staff room know about KakaShika and you say you didn't?"

Gai looked around. The whole lot of teachers were staring at him.

"Wait. So YOU were the one, eh?" Kakashi questioned the ninja.

"Eh? I don't know what you're talking about. Ah! I just remembered I need to go to the toilet. Bye!" Gai, who was obviously _trying_ to act stupid (trying.), hurried off to the washroom.

Kakashi stared at Iruka and Anko, "What was that all about?"

The two of them shrugged. He was just so… you know the word for it.

**Hiya! Sorry I didn't say out the plan! But I knew you guys couldn't wait for the plan so the next chapter explains the first part of it XD Reviews pls! **


	3. Do you like him?

Meanwhile, Naruto, Sasuke, Neji and Rock hid behind- yep, what else? - The staff room, hearing every word they just said. The boys were sniggering when they heard their sensei's confession.

"Nice one Naruto! You dragged Gai-sensei into all this! He's our core of the project!" Rock chuckled. Naruto knew Gai would immediately say yes since his self-proclaimed rival was in love and he would anything to make him confess to his 'sin'. He is one mad fellow if you ask me.

Plus, Gai has an excuse to be around Kakashi and monitor his every move- in case he interrupts the assignment. "We shall call it- Mission Impossible the 260th!" Sasuke and Neji sweat dropped. Sheesh. Talk about being as crazy as Gai.

"Okay, so here's what we're suppose to do…"

0oo0oo0

"Hey! Shika!" Naruto threw a casual hello at the Chuunin. Shikamaru scowled. "Do not call me that."

"What? Only Kakashi can?" Sasuke had to try to stop himself from smirking. That made Shikamaru blush. "Wha… What the hell are you talking about?" Shikamaru stammered in the beginning but in the end regained his composure. _Why am I feeling this way?_

"Oh boy, even Anko can tell." Neji added.

"In love with whom?" Neji saw Shikamaru biting his lip.

"Oh… nothing. Did I say anything about love?" Neji tried to keep his grin to himself.

"Ah… oh… I thought I heard you… Hee… Hee…" Shikamaru blushed even more (as if he could blush more.).

"You know the whole staff room has been talking about… you liking Kakashi-sensei." Rock waited for his reaction.

"Huh? Really? They have?" Shikamaru was starting to panic. _Oh gosh… has it really gotten out?_

The four of them nodded solemnly (nah, it's just a poker face.).

"Yikes!" Shikamaru's forehead was dripping with cold perspiration. _What to do? What to do?! _

"Yo, we're just kidding man." Naruto laughed his head off. In fact the four of them did.

"No denying! You have a crush on him! Don't you?" Rock giggled.

Shikamaru scratched his head. He finally got it. _They tricked me._

"What?! How…"

"Don't worry! We won't tell him! Promise!" The four of them said in unison. They just walked away.

_This is strange. No teasing? No nothing? Hmm… what were those losers up to…?_

**Yo! Hope you liked the chapters so far! Will update soon as once again, I m absolutely bored. Check it out soon! XD**


	4. Fortune Telling Services

**Before Debbo starts her story, she would just like to thank her friends for reviewing. Debbo is really grateful! Enjoy and Review pls! XD P.S. I put chapter 5 up as well, FYI D**

What were those four up to? Well, easy. Now that they have proof that both of them love each other, they have one little obstacle… how do they put them together?

"Well, we can pretend we are Shikamaru and call Kakashi and vice versa and get them to meet at this place…" Rock suggested.

"Or, we can send presents to them and pretend to be the other side…" Naruto said.

"Isn't that almost the same as Rock's idea?" Neji questioned the knucklehead.

"But it's presents! It's different right?" Sasuke rolled his eyes. "Loser." He muttered under his breath.

"Okay. Let's try each and every one of our ideas okay? Then we'll see who comes up tops." Rock looked at the gang. "Like a friendly competition. Though we still have to help out in each idea. Okay?"

The guys put their left hands together, "Let's do this!"

0oo0oo0

"A-hem. Chicken Butt Hair, are you in position?" Naruto whispered into the walkie-talkie.

"What the fu-" Sasuke was going to shout vulgarities at the ridiculous nickname he had until Gai warned him to be quiet and answer his question. There was no time for arguments here.

"Yes, freaking number one hyperactive knucklehead."

Neji and Rock smirked at the sight. Oh boy, here we go again.

If you were wondering what they were doing now, they were dressing up to be fortune tellers and tell Kakashi and Shikamaru about their fate and how they will become partners. Don't look at me. It was Naruto's stupid idea.

They were located at different parts of the school corridor which they knew both Kakashi and Shika would be there as they had to pass through here to get to the classes and the staff room.

Before long, Shikamaru appeared at the corridor. "Mission Impossible: 260th – First part commences!"

"My dear, let me see through you eyes…" Naruto, dressed up as a fortune teller, jumped in front of Shikamaru. He stood there wide-eyed, thinking of what to do with this meddling piece of… thing.

"Oh dear… Looks like you're in love with a certain someone…" The Chuunin's jaw dropped. "How… How did you?"

"Oh my dear, it's simple… this crystal ball here tells me every single thing…" Naruto said. Sasuke then came out, with his usual bored look and continued, "Looks like you like this guy… Kakashi Hatake… What a bloody weird name. Scarecrow? Oh please." (Kakashi Scarecrow)

"Oi. He's a freaking nice guy okay...!" Shika was obviously pissed at Chicken Butt. Boy, I love calling him that. No offence Sasuke lovers.

Naruto, all of a sudden, sniggered. Sasuke slapped his forehead. His comrade was so… unbelievable.

"Naruto?!" Shikamaru finally realized his friend was behind all of this. He took the crystal ball from the Genin's hand and started to whack his head while chasing him around. "Naruto Uzumaki! You are SO dead!" He chased as his voice vibrated throughout the corridor.

"Oh my gosh. Is Naruto just plain stupid or what?" Neji sweat dropped.

Okay. Looks like Naruto's plan didn't go too well. Let's see Rock's…

**Tell me how this chapter faired! I need your opinions pls :D**


	5. How to Write

"Wait, wait. What the heck are you going to do again?!" Neji cried.

"Neji, do I have to repeat it again? I am going to sneak into Kakashi-sensei's house and write a letter, pretending I am Shikamaru, and ask him to meet him at the dock." Rock, who was visibly annoyed, said to his team mate.

Hyuuga looked at Lee as if he was insane. He seriously should have gone to the mental institution instead of studying here. It was dangerous, especially if Kakashi caught them in the act.

Naruto and Sasuke felt the same way. What if we get it from Kakashi? He's an unpredictable guy and would he flare up if he sees us break into his house?

"Lee, I know it's an _awesome_ idea (sense the sarcasm in his voice) and all. But don't you think this is going a bit too far?" Sasuke asked the over-enthusiastic guy.

Rock shook his head, "You guys are over-reacting. I will be fine. It's just a simple task."

"A simple task?" Naruto and Sasuke thought.

"You will be fine… what about the rest of us, dumb ass?!" Neji whispered softly.

"C'mon! Let's go! Kakashi would be back in no time!" Rock persuaded the guys to come along with him.

"I regret coming along," Neji said.

"What? Are you scared, Hyuuga?" Sasuke felt his ends of his mouth curl up in an evil smile.

"Not as scared as you I'm afraid." Neji spat back at the Uchiha.

Sasuke glared. Man, these missions are annoying. They make everyone so cranky.

Finally, they were right in front of the Jounin's house.

"Whoa, Sensei never told me he was that rich! Was he trying to hide his wealth like the pervy sage did?" Naruto exclaimed.

"Wow!" The boys stared in awe. The house was big. It was three-stories high, had an attic, a garden and… oh shit. Pak-kun.

"What's he doing here?! He'll ruin the plan!" Rock panicked.

"As if the plan was fool-proof from the start…" Neji glared at his friend.

"Hey, Pak-kun! Can you do us a favour? Don't tell Kakashi we've been here!" Naruto called out to the little critter.

"Why is that? Are you guys trying to poison him or something?"

"No. We're trying to get him back on his love track." Sasuke winked at the dog.

"Oh I see… Okay! But only this once!"

The boys thanked him and went inside to his room.

"Gosh, and I thought Naruto's room was bad enough." Neji raised his eyebrows.

The room was in a mess, ranging from a messy table to underwear lying around (Eww!). Lee, not wanting to spend more time than they already have, sat at the desk and started writing the letter.

_Dear Kakashi,_

"Hold it! Do you know how untidy your handwriting is? Man, do I have to teach how to write?" Neji grabbed the pen from Rock and went on.

_Could you meet me at the dock? I want to tell you something. Thanks._

_Love,_

_Shika_

"Wow, your penmanship is really good." Naruto noted.

"I took writing classes." Hyuuga proudly admired his handwriting.

"I took writing classes!" Rock repeated what Neji said, only in a higher note.

"Hey, don't take that tone with me."

"Whatever."

"Yeah, whatever." The boys froze.

"Is it me or did I just hear…" Naruto gulped.

"Kakashi?" Sasuke finished.

"And just what do you think you boys are doing, sitting on my table?" Kakashi folded his arms.

"Ah… Hehe… we were… err…" Rock stuttered.

"We were trying to surprise you with this." Neji pulled out his Kunai from his pocket, trying to cover his anxiety with his usual voice.

"Newly bought. We were also trying to write you a card but I guess you came in and gave us a shock instead."

The three other guys stared at Hyuuga. _How… How did he make up a perfect excuse that fast?!_

"Oh! Thank you very much boys! Really appreciate this!" Sensei smiled warmly.

"Heh… Glad you like it. Anyway, we got to go! See you Sensei!" Naruto dragged the boys out of his house. Phew that was close.

"Now my turn!" Sasuke grinned. This time, his plan was going to be fool-proof. At least he thought so…

**Hiya! This chapter is a tad longer than the rest x) Hope you like it and review! XD**


	6. Ninjas Ambush!

Yo! This story has been like, never updated because apart from my loyal friends, nobody else came to review this fic. Haha. Until Tabby1619 put this under story alert (: Thank you! Hope you guys enjoy it! (: (Can somebody please review? PLEASE?)

* * *

The four guys gathered around the fireplace in Sasuke's house and started to plan out.

"Hmm… I was thinking of dressing up as ninjas and attacking Shikamaru right before Kakashi's eyes? It'll be spectacular!" Sasuke beamed. He could just imagine Kakashi coming to his rescue and kicking their butts.

"Wait. Our butts being kicked for the sake of love?!" Naruto shouted.

"Hey. It's worth it. Anything is worth the price of love." Sasuke answered back.

"I didn't know you were that romantic." Neji smiled sweetly.

"Heh… You don't know me that well…" Sasuke felt his heart melting with pride. Wait. Was he… happy being praised by Neji?

"Hold on. Aren't you bloody hell copying **MY **idea?!" Naruto screamed at the Uchiha.

"It's ninjas. It's different, right?" He smirked, imitating Naruto's whine earlier on.

"Che." Was all Naruto could say as he watched the boy plan out his perfect idea…

0oo0oo0

This time, if they wanted them together, they had to make an excuse to meet each other at the staff room. So, they let both Iruka and Anko on this as well.

"Oh, this is going to be fun." Anko smirked. Iruka swiftly agreed. He knew one of his best friends needed help and he was there for him.

Shikamaru was bored yet again. He was staring out of the classroom window when Iruka asked the Chuunin to help carry some of the students' work up to his desk.

"This is such a drag." He whined as he removed the heavy load off his sensei's hands. Iruka smiled. He knew things would be getting out of hand in the staff room. Too bad he wouldn't be there to see it all.

Just when Shikamaru stepped into the staff room, the 'ninjas' came and attacked him from behind. Kakashi gasped. _What were they doing to my Shika?!_

"What? What are you doing? Man, these ninjas are troublesome…" Neji, dressed up, attacked Shikamaru. Shikamaru quickly used his Shadow Possession Jutsu. Sasuke interfered and he became the object of the Jutsu. Kakashi joined in and fought Neji (Sharingan versus Byakugan! Woo hoo!) . The fight carried on until Naruto came in.

Of course he was dressed up and all. And his fighting skills were okay, although not as good as the three of them. But what really made them give up? The kid, always a klutz, somehow made his mask fall off! Well, I think this will give you readers a clue…

_A few minutes ago_

"What the hell. I am not going to wear that to suffocate me." Naruto said simply as Rock handed him the mask.

"If Kakashi can wear that, not to mention the whole time no matter on mission or not, why the hell can't you?!"

"That's because I am not like my sensei. I don't care if he wears a bloody mask! I am not going to wear that." Naruto stubbornly replied.

"Neither do I care; didn't you agree on helping one another on the project?"

"But how the hell am I going to breathe in that?!"

"Find a way. I bet you're smart. Right, Hokage?" Rock teased the boy.

"Oh fine. But don't tie it so darn tight."

"But if I don't, it's going to fall off! Then you'll be in big trouble."

"It's either I wear it loosely, or I don't."

"Fine! Man, you're as stubborn as a mule." Rock was really fed up. Although they're still considered kids, you don't have to act like one!

Back to the present

Now you get the picture? Boy, I'll bet you anything Sasuke killed him and chopped him up to tiny bits and pieces.

The five of them stood rooted to the ground, totally bewildered.

Finally, Kakashi broke the silence, "What were you guys doing?"

"Oh! Naruto wanted to scare you guys to… practice a Jutsu he just learned from Master Jiraiya." Neji quickly thought up of whatever came to his mind.

"Err… okay… then what are you guys..?" Shikamaru looked at them questioningly.

"Well, Naruto dragged us here. Right blasted Naruto **(A/N sounds familiar AWE-chan? ;D)**?" Neji glared at his friend with his you-are-really-dead look. It could have made him wither there and then.

"Eh… yeah. So sorry about just now." Naruto, again, grabbed Sasuke and Neji out of the two ninjas way, leaving them completely freaked out.

0oo0oo0

"What the freak was that Naruto?!" Sasuke was strangling Naruto. Neji shook his head. "You should have known better Naruto."

Neji stared up in the sky. It was his turn a few days later. But he'll have to start planning first.

**There! Hope you like it! Reviews please? :D**


	7. A Diary Entry

Yo! Gosh, thank you for all the reviews so far! x) I have added in some SasuNeji love in this chapter xD I hope you like it! ENJOY!

* * *

"Now, how do we do this?" Neji thought to himself as he snatched the map of Hidden Leaf Village from Sasuke's hands. Sasuke didn't retort or snap back at him because he was still busy dealing with Naruto about just now and all.

"How could you do this?! I lost the challenge and the idea failed all because of you stupid fool! I hate you!" He hit Naruto on the head millions of times.

"Okay! Okay! Stop it please! Sorry!" Naruto kept apologizing profusely as Sasuke strangled, hit, scolded and kicked him.

Neji just laughed. Sasuke heard him and shouted, "What is so funny?!"

"Eh? Oh, nothing. I just thought you were kind of cute reprimanding him." Neji froze. _Oh my gosh. What did I say?_

Sasuke gasped. He was taken aback. Neji just said he was cute.

Naruto smirked. _Whoa, this is interesting…_

"I see. Umm… Oh, your hair is untidy. Guess it must have been from the fight." Sasuke kindly pointed out to Neji.

"Hee hee. Thanks." He untied his hair and brushed it carefully with his comb.

Sasuke gulped. When Neji let down his hair, he looked nice. As in handsome… _Wait, stop thinking about him! Why do I always get mesmerized by him?_

Hyuuga, when he was done, turned to Uchiha and smiled warmly. Sasuke scratched his head. He had no idea how to react.

Did he like this ninja? _This talented, handsome ninja… wait! Stop it! He is NOT talented or handsome! Get a grip on yourself Uchiha Sasuke!_

But he just couldn't help it. Those eyes of his… His lips were too tempting…

Without warning, Sasuke bent towards Neji and kissed him on the lips. Neji gasped and Sasuke pressed against his lips even harder. Still recovering from the shock, the Hyuuga pulled back, touching his lips as if he thought it was all a dream.

Upon realizing what he had just done, Uchiha blinked his eyes in amazement. He didn't expect himself to…

Naruto eyed the two of them. He seriously thought they were going to sit there until dawn broke.

Finally, Neji smiled a little and whispered, "That was really sweet of you." It was only meant for himself to hear but nonetheless, Sasuke heard it and answered, "My pleasure."

Uzumaki looked at the two of them with glee. He loved every minute of it! Sasuke caught the klutz smiling to himself out of the corner of his eye and grinned, "Looks like you have enjoyed the 'break' very well… Back to unfinished business."

Naruto covered his face with his red, sore hands (due to Sasuke's beatings just now) and screamed, "NO! No! Don't do this anymore! Sasuke!"

Neji shook his head, "Like I said, should have known better Naruto than turn a deaf ear to Lee… By the way, where's that guy?"

"Oh, he said something about meeting Gai-sensei for more details on the mission… something about Kakashi-sensei's whereabouts." Naruto replied, still covering his face fearing the Sharingan user will try to murder him.

Neji laid out the map right in front of him and examined it carefully. Where would be the best place to leave them alone?

_The museum, the ramen shop, the park, the school._ Neji thought as his long and slender finger ran through the map.

"Wait… the park!" Neji excitedly shouted to himself. The other two stared at him interestingly as he exclaimed to himself, "I could actually make this work!"

Just then, Rock came into the room, "Guys! You have got to see this!"

0oo0oo0

"Is this actually real?!" The three of them cried. Rock and Gai grinned from ear to ear.

"You've snooping around Kakashi's room, haven't you?" Sasuke asked the Jounin.

"Of course! I wouldn't be called a spy for nothing!" Gai showed off his pose.

The five of them stared at the diary. There it was. This is proof that Kakashi loved Shikamaru in black and white. This was huge. The diary entry stated this-

_Dear Diary,_

_Do you love somebody? It's been quite a long time since I fell in love. But recently, this new fond feeling has come back into my life. Shikamaru is a good student and I like him a lot. But has this 'like' turned into 'love'? I guess it has. Well, I just got to say… _

_I love you._

_Signing off, _

_Kakashi Hatake_

Boy, this is turning out to be fun…

* * *

Heehee, here you go! I hoped you liked it and please review! xD You'll really make my day xD


End file.
